Jacob's Story
by newyorklghts
Summary: Bella has left Forks and Jacob. Bailey Carsen moves to La Push wanting to be anywhere else. Can she help Jacob get over Bella? Or will a new threat ruin everything and everyone? Jacob/OC Edward/Bella Imagine that Breaking Dawn didn't happen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Author's Note: Ok this story needs a little setup. Eclipse happened about three years ago in this story. Breaking Dawn doesn't happen. Bella left with Edward so that he could turn her into a vampire. Three years later, approximately, and Jacob is still not over her. I hope that makes sense.

* * *

Bailey Carsen had arrived in La Push wanting to be anywhere other than there. Her father had been transferred to the Forks police department. They had no choice but to go. Bailey had to leave everything behind. Bailey didn't understand why they couldn't live in Forks. Her father was Quileute but her mother, who had died two years ago, was not. Bailey was only half Quileute.

Her father didn't think it was a big deal to be moving, but Bailey begged to differ. She was happy where she was. Why did they have to move now? Just when everything was starting to be ok again. After her mom's death, Bailey had fallen apart. Her father was so worried about her, he made her see a therapist. Bailey had gone once, she talked while to doctor listened and wrote. At the end, the doctor had told her father that, she was reckless, willing to take unnecessary risks to get what she wanted, she was also unhappy, and depressed.

Bailey been too amused by the doctor's analysis to be angry. She could have told her father all of those things had he asked. He didn't need to waste his money so a man with a degree could tell her something she already knew. Bailey had always been reckless.

It all started the summer before her mother died. Bailey was fourteen at the time. She had gotten into an argument with her parents over a party. She finally got fed up with the yelling and ran out of the house into the garage. Seeing her father's ATV parked there, she grabbed the keys and hauled tail out of there. An hour later, she was lying on her back pinned beneath the machine with a broken arm. One of their neighbors found her and brought her home so her parents could take her to the hospital. They never talked about that day again.

Every time that Bailey got hurt after that, it was because of a fight. Two days after her mom's funeral Bailey wrecked her car. It had been an accident. Another car had slammed into her as it ran a red light. That accident had landed her in the hospital for three days and on crutches for six weeks. Her father thought it was Bailey's fault even though he had read the police report.

The final straw for her father was Bailey's latest "stunt". It was during her gymnastics meet. She was on the balance beam preparing for her dismount when she saw her father laughing with one of her teammate's mother. She was so distracted by the image that she botched the landing and blew out her knee. After that, her father decided they needed to move before Bailey took up anymore self-destructive habits.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! But I do own Bailey Carsen!

Read and Review please! Let me know if this is making sense!

* * *

Chapter 2

Bailey climbed out of her father's SUV and surveyed the surrounding area. The house her dad had bought was small, much smaller than their last home. It was more like a log cabin people went to on vacation than an actual home. Bailey trudged up the porch steps slowly carrying one of her boxes.

"You'll like it here Bailey, the people are nice."

Bailey didn't say anything in response. The day her father told her they were moving was the last time she had spoken in a month. Bailey couldn't believe that he was making her move because of an injury. Of course, she knew that it was more than that. Her father was ready to move on with his life, but Bailey was to busy holding on to the past and her mother's memory to care.

Bailey wandered slowly down the hallway to her new bedroom. All of their furniture had already been set up. Her room was still painted white because she refused to pick a paint color. She didn't want this place to feel like home. Bailey heard voices in the front yard and peeked out her window. Her father shook hands with a man in a wheelchair and a very tall guy who looked like he was in his twenties.

As Bailey stared at the tall man through the window, he looked up feeling her gaze. His eyes locked onto her window but she had already moved away from it.

"Bailey! Come out and meet our neighbors," her father called from the porch.

Bailey trudged slowly down the hallway her blonde hair swinging loosely behind her. She didn't look a thing like her father, people often thought that she was adopted until they saw her mother. Bailey was of average height with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Her fair skin freckled easily in the sunlight. Turning the corner Bailey leaned against the doorframe waiting for her father to introduce her.

"Bailey this is Billy Black and his son Jacob. Jacob is around your age."

Bailey nodded in greeting and shook their hands, "Whoa are you ok? I think you have a fever." Bailey said staring at Jacob.

"No I'm fine, I just run a couple of degrees warmer than normal people."

"Is that safe?"

"Sure a lot of the guys here are like that."

Bailey's father looked thrilled, this was the most she had said in quite sometime.

"Would you like to come in," Russell, Bailey's father, offered quickly.

"No we don't want to impose, why don't you two come over tonight for dinner though? We are having a cookout, lots of folks will be there." Billy offered.

"That sounds good." Russell replied

"Do we need to bring anything?" Bailey asked, her mother had managed to engrain some manners into her.

"No we'll take care of it," Jacob said looking at Bailey again. "Do you need any help with these boxes and stuff? I could round up some of the guys and we could give you a hand?"

"That's not necessary," Russell said as Bailey stepped on his foot. "We'll see you tonight though."

The men gave them directions to their home and said their goodbyes.

"How old did you say Jacob was?" Bailey asked curiously.

Russell raised his eyebrows as he looked at his daughter, "So you're talking to me now that you've found a boy you like?"

"Seriously dad he isn't a boy, he looks like he is twenty-seven or something. I guess I have to talk to you now that we are here."

"He said that he is nineteen. Two years older than you. I'm glad that you are talking to me again."

"Yeah, but don't make me regret it by embarrassing me in front of these people ok?"

Russell laughed as Bailey walked out of the room and headed down the hall. This place was going to do her good.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters! I do own Bailey and Russell though!!

Author Notes: If I had known that my story would end up on page 10 or 11 less then 24 hours after posting it I would have held off. Thanks to those who reviewed and made suggestions!! I already wrote several chapters so this story should go up pretty fast!

* * *

Chapter 3

Bailey was in her bedroom getting ready. "Bailey let's go," Russell called loudly.

Bailey finished brushing her hair and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Bailey's mother had always told her that she looked like an angel. Bailey did not see it and doubted that her father saw the resemblance. Not completely satisfied with what she saw, but not wanting to agitate her father further Bailey sighed and headed towards the door.

"All right, I'm ready," Bailey said as she stepped onto the porch.

"You look nice," Russell said as he examined his daughter's outfit.

"It's just jeans and a t-shirt dad," Bailey replied glancing down at her pink t-shirt and battered jeans. She was definitely more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt then anything else. Bailey was laid back when it came to fashion.

Russell shook his head at her an amused look on his face. They both climbed into the SUV and headed to the Black's home. Her father drove slowly pointing out homes of people he had met. He pulled into the Black's yard and threw the SUV into park.

"Bailey, do me a favor and try to have fun tonight with Jacob and his friends," her father asked before climbing out.

"I'll mind my manners don't worry," Bailey said following her father.

The front yard was littered with several lawn chairs, grills, and coolers. Bailey and her father found their host and thanked Billy again for the invitation.

"Bailey, Jacob is in the kitchen getting the hamburgers ready. Can you go ask him to hurry up," Billy asked looking hopefully at Bailey. Billy hoped that she would be able to take his mind off Bella.

"Sure," Bailey replied not really sure what his intentions were. Bailey headed into the small house slowly. She could feel people watching her as she moved so she sped up.

"Jacob," Bailey called as she walked through the open door.

"In here!"

Bailey followed the sound of his voice and entered the kitchen. He was standing at the counter in cut-off jeans with no shirt on. Bailey could feel a bright blush creeping up her face as she stared at him.

Jacob turned and jumped at the sight of the blushing girl. "Hey Bailey, can you hand me that pepper shaker," Jacob asked pointing at the opposite counter.

"Here you go," Bailey said setting it down on the counter staring at her feet to keep from staring at his bare chest. His incredibly toned, bare chest.

"Is something wrong," Jacob asked eyeing her, "Why are you bright pink?"

Bailey's blush deepened before she looked up at him. "You don't believe in wearing shirts?"

"Not if I don't have to," Jacob replied. "My room is down that hallway first door on the left, can you go grab me one. I think I might need one tonight."

"Sure, does it matter which shirt?"

"No I trust you."

Jacob's gaze locked with hers. He started to speak, to ruin the moment before she could get the wrong idea but he didn't. Something stopped him, there was no reason why he couldn't be friends with her.

Bailey looked away first and quickly left the room to get away from Jacob and his gaze. She found his room and grabbed a gray t-shirt out of the tiny closet. There was only one picture in the room, it was of Jacob and a pale girl with brown hair and eyes. Bailey studied the picture closely. The girl must be his girlfriend, judging from the way Jacob was gazing at her.

"Bailey, did you get lost or something? The house isn't that big," Jacob called from the kitchen.

Bailey walked quickly back into the kitchen holding his shirt. "Here you go, I got it out of your closet."

"Thanks," Jacob replied glancing at her as he took the shirt. He pulled it over his head quickly, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I like your room," Bailey said attempting small talk.

"Yeah it's great if you don't mind being cramped," Jacob replied looking at her oddly.

"Who was the girl in the picture on your desk?"

"That's Bella," Jacob said stiffening. His hands clamped down on the counter-top as he started shaking.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry," Bailey said hurriedly. "Are you ok?"

Bailey watched Jacob, becoming increasingly concerned. His knuckles were turning white as he grasped the counter. It looked like he was going to snap it apart. Bailey reached out and placed her hand on his arm.

Jacob relaxed at her touch, which surprised him. No one had ever been able to do that before. "Sorry, things didn't end well with her," Jacob said picking up the plate of hamburgers.

"You don't have to apologize," Bailey said staring at him. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, come on we have a party to start," Jacob said leading the way back out of the house. He had a feeling that Bailey was about to change his entire world.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I do own Bailey and her dad

* * *

Chapter 4

The cookout was in full swing when Bailey and Jacob came back out. He led her over to his father handing off the burgers, "Come on I'll introduce you to some folks," said Jacob.

Bailey followed Jacob through the crowd towards a group of extremely tall young men. There were a couple of girls standing with them, they were all laughing at something.

"Everybody, this is Bailey. She just moved in down the street. Bailey this is Sam, Emily, Leah, Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul, Nicole, Jared, and Brady," Jacob said pointing out each person. They all waved their hands in hello, while sizing her up. People in La Push didn't tend to trust outsiders.

"Hi," Bailey said strongly meeting the eyes of everyone in the group. It was a trick she learned a long time ago. Whenever she met new people she always looked them in the eye, it let them know she wasn't afraid. In reality, Bailey was afraid but she never let on about it.

"So how do you like La Push," Emily asked curiously.

"I don't know, I've only been here a couple of hours, but so far so good."

"That's good. How old are you," Quil fired off eyeing Jacob.

"I just turned seventeen," Bailey replied just as fast. She was used to interrogation her father was a police officer after all.

"You're a senior this year," Sam said, it was more of a statement then a question though.

"Yeah, are any of you still in high school?"

Most of them had already graduated. "I am," Seth Clearwater said though he was just a sophomore.

"What's with the knee brace," Paul asked loudly drawing everyone's attention to Bailey's leg.

"Oh, I screwed up my knee during a gymnastics competition. I twisted it dismounting from the balance beam."

"Do you have accidents like that often," Leah asked thinking of a certain klutz that had put them all in serious danger.

"Um, not too often. I broke my arm when I flipped over my dad's ATV and I was in a car wreck back in January," Bailey replied quickly. "I tend to do things without thinking about the consequences." She stuck out her arm to show them the zigzag scar that snaked around her upper arm.

"What happened," Jacob demanded examining the scar closely.

"It got hung in a barbed wire fence."

"How did you manage that," Jacob asked eyeing her curiously.

"I'm not really sure. I was climbing the fence, I started to fall, but my arm got hung in the wire."

"You're lucky you didn't lose your arm," Emily said looking at Bailey sternly.

Bailey noticed the scars on Emily's face for the first time. There were three separate ones the marred her otherwise beautiful face. It looked like it had been done by a bear or some other large animal. Bailey glanced away, staring was rude.

"Yeah the doctor at the ER said the same thing. I wasn't caught very long though so it wasn't as bad as it looks now," Bailey said quickly. She hated being the center of attention sometimes.

The group began to discuss there own scars and trips to the emergency room. No one ever said anything about Emily's scars and Bailey didn't ask. The cookout went well for Bailey. Her dad kept watching her surreptitiously from across the yard.

Jacob watched Bailey as she laughed with Quil and Embry over something. He shook his head, she reminded him of Bella in so many ways. At the same time though she was completely different. This girl knew she was reckless and she relished it. She was tough, willing to put it all out there, the type of girl who told you exactly what she thought all of the time. Except she seemed like she was scared, of what Jacob wasn't sure.

Maybe they could be more than friends? Jacob pushed the thought down as quickly as it surfaced. He didn't want to let anyone else get close enough to hurt him the way Bella had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's character. I do own Bailey and Russell though.**

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!! This chapter is sort of a filler so I posted two chapters. The next one is one of my favorite so hang in there for this one and check out the next chapter, you won't be sorry!! Review please!!**

Chapter 5

The cookout ended when rain struck. Being in Washington rain was something you got used to. Bailey and Russell stayed to help clean up. Most of the partygoers had cleared out pretty quickly when the rain started.

Jacob ran back and forth between the porch and the yard bringing in the things that would ruin. Bailey stood on the porch drying things off, trying to stay dry. Her dad and Billy were inside washing dishes, hoping that their children would make a connection.

"So how was your first La Push party," Jacob asked sitting down on the porch. He had finally gotten everything out of the yard. He was soaking wet, so he pulled off his wet t-shirt wringing it out slowly.

Bailey had never seen a guy as muscled as Jacob was. Why did he have an objection to shirts? It was much easier to talk to him when he had a shirt on. She could feel the blush creeping up her face but replied quickly to hide her embarrassment, "It was good, and your friends are really nice. Quil and Embry are funny. I had a good time."

Jacob sensed that he was making her uncomfortable without his shirt, but it was soaked. "I'm glad, people around here don't tend to be that friendly with strangers."

"Yeah I kind of got that impression from some of the adults."

"It's no big deal, they'll warm up to you."

Bailey nodded and sat down next to Jacob. She was attracted to him, it was silly to deny it or be weird about it. "So… are you going to college?"

"Yeah I go to the community college, but we are all out for the summer. The high school is out too."

"That's cool."

The two sat there silently neither sure what they could talk about. Jacob was attracted to Bailey too, but he didn't know if he was ready to let go of the past.

"What do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Nothing as exciting as getting caught in barbed wire fences," Jacob teased, "Normal stuff, we go to the movies, hang out, some people cliff dive, you know normal teen activities."

"Cliff diving is a normal teen activity?"

"Here it is."

"That sound's cool, will you take me sometime?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to be responsible for adding a scar to your collection."

Bailey laughed sheepishly staring at the rain. Russell opened the front door watching the two of them. "You ready to go Bailey?"

"Yeah dad, I'll see you later Jacob."

"Yeah, see you later," Jacob said standing up.

Russell shook Jacob's hand before following Bailey out to the SUV. "So did you have fun," Russell asked as they pulled out of the Black's yard.

"Yeah it was good, everyone was nice."

"What about you and Jacob?"

"What about me and Jacob?"

Russell glanced at his daughter before replying, "You two seemed to get along well."

"Yeah, he's nice," Bailey replied not sure what to make of her dad's curiosity

"You think the two of you will be friends?"

"I guess, he got a little weird when I mentioned a picture in his room, I think she was his ex girlfriend. He said things didn't end well for them though."

"What's her name? Was she there tonight?"

"Bella, I don't think she was there."

"Billy told me about her. She moved away. Jacob was her best friend, they were really close. Billy said Jacob was in love with her but she chose another guy. Jacob had a hard time after that."

"I guess he's still not over her," replied Bailey surprised at the amount of information her father had gathered. "I don't know if I want to be a rebound girl though."

"Maybe you would be more than that though, maybe he would forget about that other girl."

"Maybe."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of it's character. I do own Bailey and Russell.

AUthor Note: This is one of my favorite chapter's so please let me know what you think! Review Review Review folks!!

* * *

Chapter 6

Bailey and Jacob became fast friends after that. Jacob had taken it upon himself to show her around. He took her to the beach, the store, the school, and showed her around Forks. He even pointed out the hospital in case she ever had to go.

Bailey managed to convince him to help her rearrange her bedroom and to help her paint it. They had ended up in a paint fight. Bailey still had green paint in her hair from Jacob hitting her with the paintbrush.

The entire community was waiting to see if the new girl would be the one to replace Bella in Jacob's heart. He never discussed Bella with Bailey. Jacob was careful around Bailey, not being as quick to take her hand or to hug her as he would have been in the past. He wasn't the same person that he had been with Bella.

Bailey knew what everyone expected of her and Jacob. She couldn't deny that she wanted to be more than friends, but she wasn't sure that he was ready to take that step. Bailey wasn't going to force herself on him though. She would wait for him to lead the way.

--

Bailey sat in the center of her living room attempting to assemble the bookshelf her dad had bought. Jacob was on his way over. He was supposed to put it together for her, but she still wanted to try. The knock on the door signaled that Jacob had arrived.

"Come in!"

The door swung open as Jacob bounded in the house. "Step away from the bookcase Bailey. Remember what happened with the towel rack you tried to hang up," Jacob joked as he pushed her aside playfully.

"It is not my fault we ended up with a hole in the wall!"

"Yeah ok," Jacob laughed easily.

"I have to make dinner, are you going to stay?"

"It depends, what are you making?"

"Lasagna, I got enough for two just in case." One of the first things Bailey had learned about Jacob was the fact that he was like a human garbage disposal. Whenever he came over for dinner, he always got his own pizza or lasagna.

"Yeah, if it's cool with your dad," Jacob replied already hard at work on the bookcase.

"It was his idea," Bailey replied heading into the kitchen to make lasagna. It wasn't really her dad's idea, Bailey had asked this morning before her dad left if it would be ok. Her dad never minded having Jacob around. It meant that there would be a guy for him to talk to.

"Then I will definitely stay since I get my own lasagna," Jacob called. His dad was a good cook, but Jacob never turned down anything Bailey made. She was much better in the kitchen then Billy.

--

Three hours later Jacob and Bailey were watching television, waiting for the lasagnas to finish baking and for her dad to get home. Things had gotten a little weird between them earlier. Bailey had been in the kitchen, when Jacob wandered in to see if she needed help. She hadn't heard him come in and turned around running right into his chest.

Unfortunately, she had a bowl of spaghetti sauce in her hand that she spilled over both of them and the floor. Jacob tried to catch her as she slipped on the sauce but ended up falling to the floor with her. Bailey was sprawled across Jacob's chest with spaghetti sauce all over her. She turned her head at the exact moment Jacob did and their lips met briefly.

Bailey's heart started thundering in her chest as her lips brushed against Jacob's. She froze not sure if she should pull away or actually kiss him. Jacob was having trouble breathing, but it had nothing to do with Bailey being on top of him. He pulled back suddenly, awkwardly staring at Bailey. It had been an accident, at least he thought it was an accident.

Bailey found her voice first, "Sorry I didn't realize you had come in." She was still on top of Jacob when he sat up, gently shifting her into a sitting position next to him. Bailey tried to stand up, but slipped on the sauce and ended up back on her butt.

Jacob laughed at her antics and pulled her up, holding her arms to keep her from falling back down. "Why don't you go change and I'll clean up this mess," he offered not meeting her eyes.

Bailey nodded and left the room puzzled by his behavior. She made her way to the bathroom to wash the sauce off her face and arms. Bailey had wanted to kiss him, she didn't think she would have ever stopped kissing him.

Jacob leaned against the counter considering what had just happened. He had almost kissed her, he thought that perhaps he had meant to kiss her. She was beautiful, even covered in spaghetti sauce, but something had stopped him.

--

So there they sat on the sofa, both at opposite ends. Jacob had run home to change while Bailey made more sauce. He had stayed in the living room not wanting to cause another accident.

Russell arrived home, bursting through the door, "Hey Bailey, Jacob what did you guys do today?"

"Nothing much, Jacob put together the bookcase and I made lasagna," Bailey said climbing off the sofa. Jacob stood up and they ran into each other yet again. They backed away from one another, ignoring Russell completely. Their eyes locked for a moment as Russell went down the hallway to the bathroom.

Bailey's eyes swam with emotion and tears as she stared back at Jacob. How could he not know how she felt about him? Jacob stared back at her afraid of his feelings for the younger girl. He wanted to be more than just her friend, but what if she left him too?

Jacob grabbed Bailey's hands not wanting her to walk away. He had to explain it to her, make her understand. "Listen we need to talk about earlier."

Bailey tried to tug her hands free, but he wouldn't let go. "Jacob, not now ok? I don't want to talk about this in front of my dad. We'll talk later." He dropped her hands and followed her into the kitchen.

Russell rounded the corner, watching them both closely. Something had happened between them. "Let's eat," he said clapping his hands together loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I do own Bailey and Russell. Read and Review!!

* * *

Chapter 7

Dinner had been awkward. Bailey tried to pay attention to what her dad and Jacob were talking about, but couldn't. She was to busy worrying about what Jacob wanted to talk about. Bailey didn't really want to talk to him yet. The moment had been to perfect for him to ruin it now. She wanted to hold on to it for a little longer before she let him take it away from her.

"I don't feel well, I think I'm going to go to bed," Bailey said standing up from the table. She picked up her plate and carefully placed it in the sink, feeling Jacob's eyes on her the entire time. He knew she wasn't sick, she was avoiding him.

"Ok, I'll clean this up," Russell said, "See you in the morning."

Bailey left the room without looking at Jacob. She practically ran down the hall to her bedroom. She shut the door behind herself and sank slowly to the floor.

"Did something happen with you two this afternoon?" Russell asked Jacob suspiciously.

"No, we had an accident with some spaghetti sauce, but other than that nothing much happened," Jacob replied. He hated lying about stuff like this, but he knew Russell would be upset with him if he told the truth. "Do you need any help cleaning this stuff up?"

"No, I got it."

"You sure, I can stay and help."

"No it's ok, go home and see your dad before he reports you missing or something."

Jacob said his goodnights then left for home. Russell set about cleaning up the kitchen and storing the leftovers. Bailey changed into her pajamas and decided it would be better to sleep than to wallow on her floor.

--

It was close to midnight when Bailey woke up. A noise had awoken her, hearing it again, she realized that someone was calling the house. Her dad answered the phone, he sounded worried. Bailey tried to listen to see who he was talking to. She heard him hang up the phone and make another phone call. Her bedroom door opened as her dad made his way into her room.

"I have to go, there's been a murder in Forks. Grab some stuff I'm taking you to Jacob's it's not safe for you to be here alone."

Bailey climbed out of bed and grabbed a sweatshirt out of the closet. She pulled it on and stuck some extra clothes in her backpack. Bailey made her way to the bathroom and threw her toothbrush into the bag. She glanced out the window and noticed that it was raining. Rushing back to her room, she pulled on some socks and her rain boots before joining her dad at the front door.

Bailey didn't ask who had been murdered, she didn't want to know. It wasn't that she didn't care, but things like this always scared her. Russell and Bailey climbed into his police cruiser and headed to the Black's house.

Jacob was waiting on the front porch for Bailey with an umbrella. He ran out to the car as soon as it pulled in the yard. Jacob watched through the window as Bailey hugged her dad and said goodbye.

Bailey pushed the car door open and climbed out handing Jacob her bag as she pulled up the hood on her sweatshirt. She wished that she had changed into some pants instead of the boy's boxer shorts she normally slept in. Jacob led the way up to the house trying to keep them both from getting soaked.

Jacob lowered the umbrella and pushed open the front door. Bailey wandered in, "Hey Billy, I hope my dad didn't wake you up. Thanks for letting me stay with you guys tonight."

"No problem, I'm actually going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Jacob came in from the porch and watched Bailey sit down on the sofa. She gazed back him, not sure what to say. Jacob sat down next to her and grabbed the remote, "Want to watch TV or would you rather go to sleep?"

"I don't think I can sleep right now," Bailey said trying to smile at Jacob, not quite getting there.

Jacob turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. He finally settled on the speed network. Bailey grabbed the remote from him and changed the channel to an old movie she had always loved. "Fine, we'll watch the movie," Jacob said giving in much easier than usual.

The both settled into the sofa and watched. Jacob became interested in it after about 10 minutes. Bailey had seen it several times, but watched anyway trying to stay awake. She knew once she went to sleep the nightmares would start.

--

The credits rolled across the screen and Jacob looked at Bailey for the first time. She had gone to sleep, he wasn't sure how long she had been out. Careful not to wake her, Jacob gently picked her up carrying her into his room. He pulled the covers back and laid her down slowly. He pulled the blankets back up over her and left the room quickly.

Jacob settled onto the sofa and drifted off. He was dreaming about this afternoon in Bailey's kitchen and what he wished he had been brave enough to do then. Jacob realized that he cared about her and that he wanted her in the same way she wanted him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I do own Bailey and Russell though. **

**Author's note: Another new chapter!! Please review I don't know to keep going if people aren't reviewing!**

Chapter 8

Bailey tossed fitfully, crying out in her sleep. In her dream, the murderer was after her and Jacob. They were running through the woods trying to get away. Jacob was pulling her, but she couldn't keep up with him and kept falling. The man made his way through the trees toward them drawing closer with every step. Suddenly he was in front of them blocking their path. Jacob told Bailey to run and not look back. She turned to do what he said as the man leapt at Jacob. Bailey ran, but it was in slow motion. She looked back over her shoulder and screamed at what she saw.

Jacob woke up with a start, he was just getting to the best part of his dream with Bailey when her yells woke him. Leaping off the sofa, he rushed into the bedroom. She was still asleep, thrashing around in the bed. "Bailey, Bailey wake up! Come on Bailey wake up," Jacob cried shaking the girl as he sat on the bed.

Bailey awoke with a scream, sitting straight up in the bed. She looked around frantically, her eyes settling on Jacob and his concerned expression. She burst into tears as he pulled her into his arms. "It was so horrible Jacob, I was so scared," she sobbed clinging to him terrified by her nightmare.

"It's ok, you're ok now. I got you, you're ok," Jacob said trying to soothe the sobbing girl. His dad appeared in the doorway looking extremely worried. "I got it, she had a nightmare. Go back to bed."

Billy made his way back to bed. Bailey's screaming had almost given him a heart attack. He thought someone was in the house attacking her.

Bailey clung to Jacob even after the tears subsided. "What happened? What were you dreaming about?" He asked once the tears stopped.

Bailey's arms tightened around Jacob. She didn't lift her head from his chest as she spoke. "We were running from this guy in the woods, but I was scared and I kept falling down. He was catching up with us and you were trying to get me to hurry, but I couldn't keep up with you. He ended up in front of us and you told me to run away and to not look back. But when I looked back…" She broke off as the tears started again.

Jacob understood what had happened without her finishing. He had been attacked, possibly killed. Jacob held Bailey for a long time before she finally calmed down enough to try sleeping.

"Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone," Bailey asked pulling away from Jacob for the first time.

"Yeah, I'll sleep on the floor," Jacob said not sure he could handle being in the same bed as her.

"No, I'll sleep on the floor it's your bed."

"It's fine really."

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor, besides when I get up in the morning I could step on you."

"I could step on you if you sleep in the floor."

"So we'll both sleep in the bed then," Bailey suggested before she realized what her words meant.

Jacob looked at her doubtfully, "I don't think we'll both fit."

"Don't be stupid Jacob, we'll fit." Bailey lay down and pulled him down next to her. They lay next to each other for a while not speaking. Bailey could feel the heat radiating off Jacob.

"I'm sorry, if I scared you," Bailey whispered not sure, if he was awake.

"You didn't scare me," Jacob replied shifting slightly on the bed. His arm brushed against hers, he felt like he had been shocked. Bailey jumped at the touch.

"We need to talk about what happened today," he finally said turning his head to watch her. The moonlight was shining brightly through the window, bathing Bailey in silver light.

Bailey rolled onto her side and looked at Jacob closely. "Ok, talk."

Jacob hadn't expected her to respond like that. "I uh… I had a dream about it."

"Ok… what happened in your dream?"

"What I wish had happened this afternoon," Jacob replied softly taking her hand in his.

"What do you wish happened," Bailey asked afraid of his answer, having no clue what he was going to say.

"This," Jacob replied rolling her onto her back as he slid over her. He looked at her briefly then lowered his mouth to hers. His lips brushed against Bailey's softly before he kissed her.

Bailey gasped and pulled away from him. "Don't do that. Not unless you're sure this is what you want."

"It is," he replied examining her closely. "Is it what you want?"

"Of course," Bailey replied smiling at him.

That was all he needed to hear. He kissed her again, softly at first. She began responding to him instantly. Her lips parted allowing his tongue in. Her arms slid around his neck, her hands fisted in his hair as the kiss deepened.

Jacob pulled Bailey closer, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist holding her to him. They pulled apart briefly, Bailey was gasping for air. Jacob began exploring her neck with his lips, eliciting shallow gasps from Bailey. His hands slid inside her sweatshirt and she sat up to wiggle out of it.

Laying back down Bailey gently ran her hands down Jacob's chest before pulling him in for another kiss. Everywhere Jacob touched her skin felt like it was on fire. His hands continued to explore her body as the kisses deepened. Bailey knew that they shouldn't have sex yet, but at this moment, there was nothing she wanted more.

"Stop," Bailey gasped softly, as Jacob kissed his way across her collarbone. "Jacob seriously," Bailey said, "We have to stop, it's to soon and I don't think I'll be able to stop if we keep going. Besides your dad might hear us!"

Jacob pulled away from her long enough to look her in the eye. She was right it was to soon. He kissed her one last time, before rolling off her. "Sorry I got carried away."

"Don't be sorry, it was perfect," Bailey replied as she snuggled into his side.

Wrapping his arm around her, he felt her head settle against his chest. "So what does this mean?" Jacob asked softly kissing the top of her head.

"I don't know. Are we dating? Together? If I say you're my boyfriend does that make things weird?"

"You had better tell people I'm your boyfriend!"

Bailey smiled at that thought. Her dad would be happy he loved Jacob. "I guess that means we are together then."

"Yeah I would have to agree with you. Now go to sleep," Jacob replied happily.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's character. I do own Bailey and Russell though. Sorry this took so long to update. I've written the next couple of chapters already so they should go up pretty quickly.

* * *

Chapter 9

Bailey woke up the next morning not sure last night was real. Only one thing was sure and that was that she was burning up. Opening her eyes Bailey realized why. She had fallen asleep in Jacob's arms. Bailey wiggled, trying to get him to let her go but it didn't work.

"Jacob. Jake, wake up," Bailey said poking his side.

"No, I don't want to," Jake murmured releasing her.

Bailey sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. "So last night really happened right? I didn't dream it?"

"It was very real I promise you," Jacob replied pulling her back down and kissing her softly. Jacob gazed at Bailey as she untangled herself from him. He felt like he was seeing her for the first time, here in the early morning sunlight. The freckles that covered her shoulders, the scar on her upper arm, the shape of her lips, how blue her eyes were, the size of her tiny hands and feet. He was seeing it all for the very first time.

In that moment, it happened. It washed over Jacob so quickly he wasn't sure what had happened. Bailey watched him curiously, as he stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

"What are you staring at," Bailey asked growing self-conscious for the first time.

Jacob continued to stare as realization dawned on him. He had imprinted! He had imprinted on Bailey. Jacob wasn't sure how to explain what had happened. "You, do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?"

Bailey looked down smiling, and turning bright pink. "You don't look half bad yourself," Bailey replied kissing him on the cheek. "I need to change clothes, I'll be right back ok?"

"Yeah that's cool, I need to call Sam," Jacob replied climbing off the bed and heading for the phone. He had just imprinted on a girl who had no idea what he really was. Would she still want him when he told her? Did she want him for life the way he wanted her?

Dialing Sam's number quickly he glanced down the hallway to make sure Bailey wouldn't overhear his conversation. "Sam it happened… No not that, why would I call you to tell you about that… Gross, anyway listen I imprinted… on Bailey, who do you think… no she doesn't know," Jacob listened as Sam filled Emily in on what was going on. If her excited shouts were any indication, she was very happy about what had happened.

"Emily says congratulations. Listen Jacob, the sooner you tell her about it the better. She needs to know what she is getting into. I'm surprised that it took this long to happen, but now that it has you have to be honest with her," Sam said hoping for Jacob's sake that Bailey wouldn't freak out.

"You're right, I'll talk to her. I'll see you later." Jacob hung up the phone and turned to see Bailey standing right behind him. She looked extremely confused and frightened.

"What do you have to talk to me about?" Bailey asked quietly. "What is imprinting Jacob? What does that mean that you imprinted on me?"

Jacob stared at her becoming increasingly nervous. "There's something I have to tell you."

"You aren't a member of a cult or something are you?"

"No," Jacob replied pulling her over to the sofa. They both sat down and he gazed at her cautiously. "You're half Quileute so you know about where our people come from right?"

Bailey nodded her head slowly, "Wolves right? The Quileutes are wolf people, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"There is a legend that says when there are what we call cold ones in the area, members of the tribe are able to transform into wolves. They become shapeshifters once they get old enough. It's not a legend though." Jacob paused looking at Bailey. "It's true, I'm a werewolf. So are Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Leah, Seth, and Brady. There are actually 12 of us. It's the biggest pack the tribe has ever had."

Bailey stared at him blankly, "You're a werewolf? Like a full moon type werewolf, with the silver bullets, and crazy stuff?"

"Not exactly, I can transform whenever I want. Many things go along with it. We heal incredibly fast, we grow fast too, speed, strength, the temperature increase, and imprinting."

Bailey looked at him when he mentioned imprinting. She was taking this surprising well. "What is imprinting?"

"It's like love at first sight only much stronger. When we see our soul mate, I mean really see them, not just look at them, we imprint. It means that we are bonded to that person for life. To be whatever they need us to be a friend, a lover, a protector, whatever they need. It's the most powerful bond in the world. No matter what a werewolf will always be there for the one they imprint on."

"And you imprinted on me?"

"Yes," Jacob stared at Bailey. Why was she so calm? He had expected her not to believe him.

"You're not joking are you? I mean the legends are true. My dad told me that some of the legends are true, but seriously? You're a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"Prove it," Bailey demanded standing up suddenly.

Jacob stared at her, startled by her demand. "What?"

"If you are really a werewolf prove it! Turn into a wolf Jacob!"

"I can't do it in the house!"

"Why not?"

"I'm a big wolf, to big to be in the house, plus it's not safe for me to change this close to you. You could get hurt."

Bailey stared at him, she needed to see it to believe him. She needed him to show her what he really was before everything could be ok. "I can't believe you until you show me."

Jacob studied her briefly. "You are taking this extremely well. I mean I expected it to take much longer to get you to believe me. Come on." Jacob stood up and held out his hand, hoping she would take it.

Bailey glanced from his hand to his face, before taking it. "I knew there was something different about you and your friends. I just didn't think that you could all turn into wolves. My dad had already told me that the legends were true, but he didn't say that they still applied to the tribe today."

Jacob pulled Bailey out of the house to his Rabbit. Opening her door first, he saw his dad at the window. He knew that Billy had overheard the conversation from the huge grin on his face. Jacob cranked the Rabbit and drove quickly to a secluded part of woods.

Bailey didn't speak while they rode, she was to busy trying to decide if this was what she wanted. Could she really spend the rest of her life with a werewolf? At the same time, Bailey doubted that anyone would be as good for her as Jacob was.

Jacob stopped the car and they both slowly climbed out. Bailey sat down on the hood of the car. Jacob stood in front of her watching her carefully. "Are you sure that you want me to do this?"

"Jacob, I honestly want to see. I need to see it."

"Ok I'm going to go into the woods, I'll yell before I phase. When I come back, I'll be a really big russet brown wolf," Jacob replied.

"Why can't you do it right here?"

"Because I have to take my clothes off, and I don't think you want to see me completely naked right now. It would be a little awkward to explain if someone saw us too."

"Oh ok," Bailey replied smiling for the first time since he had told.

Jacob leaned over and kissed her before running off into the woods. He quickly pulled his shirt, cut-off jeans, and boxers off. "OK," Jacob yelled before phasing into the wolf.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I do own Bailey and Russell. Also I apologize for this update taking so long. It doesn't normally take me this long to update. Anyway here is the next chapter another new one this weekend I promise.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Jacob, in wolf form, made his way slowly toward the edge of the trees. He paused briefly watching Bailey as she slid off the hood of his car. He stepped out into the clearing watching her expression closely.

Bailey wasn't frightened, even though Jacob was bigger than a horse. Much bigger actually. She didn't move afraid that she would scare him. "Jacob?"

Jacob bobbed his head and barked loudly, before making his was over to Bailey. **Be careful, you could still scare her Jacob**, he heard Sam think quietly. Jacob padded softly over to Bailey sitting down on his back legs about three feet in front of her.

Bailey examined the wolf closely staring into his deep brown eyes. She knew it was Jacob, because his eyes were still the same. Bailey reached out slowly to touch him, but stopped her hand in midair not sure if it was a good idea.

Jacob nodded his head at her, giving her as much of a grin as he could manage. She ran her fingers through his hair slowly. Jacob nudged her with his nose before licking her cheek.

"Jake! Gross don't lick me, go change back," Bailey ordered backing away from him.

Jacob turned and sprinted back into the woods, he phased and quickly pulled his clothes on. He ran back to Bailey slowing once his feet hit the dirt road. "So, do you believe me now?"

Bailey laughed, "Of course."

"I still can't believe how well you are taking this, are you sure you aren't having a delayed reaction?"

"No, you're a werewolf. I understand what it means. The imprinting thing is going to take some getting used to, but I think I can handle it." Bailey climbed back into Jacob's Rabbit. She sat there quietly, a new realization dawning on her suddenly. "Wait a minute! Vampires are real?" Bailey looked at Jacob bewildered.

"Yeah, obviously. Why? You can believe that werewolves are real, but vampires can't be?"

"I just hadn't connected the two," Bailey said shaking her head, "That is a lot to deal with."

--

Bailey and Jacob arrived back at his house as her father was pulling into the yard. Bailey jumped out of the car before Jacob got it stopped and ran over to her dad. Throwing her arms around his neck she hugged him tightly, glad that he was ok.

"I'm glad to see you too Bailey. Hey Jacob, she didn't give you to much trouble did she?"

"No sir," Jacob replied, "We're fixing to eat breakfast would you like to join us?"

"Sure I have to get back to the station soon, we've got quite a situation on our hands. We aren't one hundred percent sure that it was murder. I just came by to check on Bailey and to see if she could hang out with you and Billy for a couple of nights. I don't want her at home alone."

"Sure, I could stay at your place so she can sleep in her own bed," Jacob offered quickly. They would have a house all to themselves if he stayed with her.

Bailey blushed when Jacob made his suggestion and decided to change the subject, "What do you mean you aren't sure it was murder?"

"It may have been an animal attack, but we don't know for sure. We found footprints, but the damage done to the body wasn't done by a weapon of any sort."

Jacob's head snapped around at Russell's words. He only knew of one thing that could leave footprints and do damage that badly. "Where was the murder?"

"It was at Chief Swan's old house," Russell replied glancing at Bailey. He didn't like discussing cases like this in front of her.

Jacob's fists clenched and unclenched quickly as he led Bailey and Russell into the house. Russell and Billy immediately began discussing the latest baseball game as Bailey and Jacob went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"Are you ok?" Bailey watched Jacob getting concerned. He was running his hands through his hair, he looked like he wanted to break something.

"I'm fine, I think we have a problem. We have to go see Sam after breakfast."

--

Jacob and Bailey ran down the road to Sam and Emily's as soon as Russell drove out of sight. Jacob knocked on the front door before pushing it open. "Sam! You here?"

"We're in the kitchen!"

Bailey followed Jacob into the kitchen, he hadn't explained why he needed to see Sam. He refused to leave Bailey alone though, claiming it wasn't safe. He was also spending the night are her house tonight.

"Hey you two," Emily said her voice full of implication.

"Hey Em, hey Sam," Bailey greeted the young married couple. Bailey plopped down at the kitchen table waiting for Jacob to explain what was going on.

"I think they're back Sam, did you hear about the murder at Charlie's old place last night? Bailey's dad said that they were foot prints, but that they weren't sure that the damage had been done by a weapon," Jacob explained quickly.

"Have you been up there yet?"

"No, I can go now if Bailey can hang here with you and Emily."

"I'll go with you and send Quil, Embry, and Paul to watch these two. Do you think it was one of the Cullens?"

"I don't think they would have gone there, they all know that Charlie moved down here so we could protect him. It was probably someone after…" Jacob trailed off glancing at Bailey.

"Yeah you are probably right about that. We should head over there and see if we recognize the scent. Will you two be ok for about five minutes?"

Emily shook her head at her husband, "I think we can survive for five minutes without the company of werewolves." Sam kissed Emily before rushing out the door.

Jacob hugged Bailey, kissing her on the cheek before following Sam out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: You know what I own and what I don't, please don't steal my characters. Sorry this chapter is so short, but the story picks up after this so be prepared for some danger, a lemon, and some more drama!!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Jacob and Sam phased as soon as they hit the trees. Running straight for Charlie's old house Jacob hoped that it wasn't one of the Cullens. He couldn't believe that one of them would murder someone this close to the wolves. Especially in Charlie's old house.

Sam and Jacob charged through the woods quickly arriving at Charlie's in record time. Jacob immediately set about trying to find the scent. The entire area smelled sickly sweet, but Jacob was pretty sure it wasn't one of the Cullens. It could be Bella, but he didn't think she would do something like this. Her bloodsucker wouldn't have let her do it.

Sam watched Jacob carefully. The last thing they needed was for the Cullens to come back. If they did it meant war, Edward had broken the treaty by turning Bella into a vampire. Sam began examining the area too, looking for clues to who had been there.

Jacob's head snapped up and his hair stood on end. There was someone approaching through the woods. It was definitely a vampire. Sam stood next to Jacob in the clearing ready to fight. They both crouched lower as the figure broke through the trees.

Sam prepared to attack when Jacob stood suddenly. **What the hell do you think you are doing here? Are you trying to start a war? **Jacob thought angrily.

Edward stood there calmly staring back at the werewolves as though they were commonplace things. Something he saw everyday. "We were worried that Bella's father might be in trouble so we came back to check on him."

**You are aware that we could kill you right now, since the treaty is no longer in action,** Sam replied growling loudly.

"I am aware of that, but I intend neither of you harm. I merely came to see if I recognized the scent. We are concerned that it is someone after Bella."

**You keep saying we does that mean everyone is back? **Jacob asked hoping Bella wasn't but at the same time hoping that maybe she was.

"No not everyone, it's just Japer, Alice, Bella, and I," Edward replied quickly not looking at Jacob. "Congratulations on imprinting Jacob, Bella will be pleased to hear about it."

**Stupid bloodsucker** Jacob grouched while rolling his eyes.

**Do you have any idea who could have done this? **Sam asked wanting to get out of the area as quickly as possible. If a vampire was murdering people in Forks, the pack needed to be ready to protect La Push.

"It's someone we have never met before. Whoever it is must be after Bella, why else would they come here? It's to much of a coincidence to be a random attack," said Edward meeting Jacob's eyes for the first time.

**Agreed, will you be staying in Forks to deal with the problem? **Sam thought. He didn't want to involve the pack anymore than he had to. The Cullens could handle the problem then go back from wherever they had come.

"If you will allow us to stay. We have no desire to start a war, but we caused this we should be the ones to clean it up," Edward said. The wolves had helped them before with Victoria, but Edward didn't want them involved if they didn't have to be. This wasn't their fight.

**Fine, the treaty will remain in action until this problem is solved. You know how to contact us if there is anything you should need help with** Sam thought before wheeling around and run off through the woods.

Jacob remained in place still watching Edward. **How is she?**

"She's handling everything very well, but I don't think it wise she see Charlie while we are here. If you could ask Sam to see that no one says anything about our being here, I would greatly appreciate it," said Edward cautiously.

**I'll tell Sam**, Jacob thought before turning away and heading towards the trees.

"She misses you," Edward called after Jacob. "I thought you should know."

Jacob paused briefly, waiting for the comment to affect him the way it would have yesterday. Before his imprinting, that comment would have sent him flying at Edward's throat in an attempt to kill him. Jacob would have run until he found Bella, but today it didn't mean as much. Today it meant that his friend missed him, not the girl he loved.

Jacob looked back at Edward briefly before running back towards La Push and Bailey. He had to tell her what was going on.

**Read and Review please!! Reviews are love!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I wish I owned Edward though! I do own Bailey and Russell. Read and Review. Also I am looking for a beta for this story, so if anyone is interested let me know.**

Chapter 12

Bailey stood on a beam in Sam and Emily's backyard demonstrating flips for Paul, Quil, and Embry. Jacob had been gone for about two minutes when they had shown up. The boys had drug Bailey outside so she could show them some new moves to try when they went cliff diving.

Bailey did a back flip and then another, when she heard a howl come from the woods behind her. Turning Bailey lost her balance and started to fall off the beam.

Jacob leapt out of the woods at that moment and caught her before she could hit the ground and bust her head open. "What are you doing?"

"Flips. Why?" Bailey asked as she kissed him on the cheek and wiggled out of his arms.

"It's not good for your knee Bailey," Jacob said glancing at Paul, Quil, and Embry.

"Come on Jake, she was being careful. We wouldn't let her do something that would hurt her," said Quil as he slapped Jacob on the shoulder.

"Heard about you imprinting, congrats man. It took you long enough." Paul said before heading back inside the house. Emily was making breakfast for the pack.

"Thanks man," Jacob called after him before turning his attention back to Bailey. "Can you guys give us a few minutes?"

"Yeah no problem," Quil said as he pulled Embry inside with him.

Bailey smiled at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry about the flips, but I was being careful. I've been doing them since I was four. You're not mad at me are you?"

"No course not, I was just worried. I don't want you to mess your knee up again. We've got to talk about something though," Jacob said taking Bailey's hand and leading her over to a fallen tree.

Bailey sat down watching Jacob the entire time. "Is everything ok? Is this about where you and Sam went?"

"Yeah, remember Bella?" Jacob asked glancing briefly at Bailey. She winced at the sound of the other girl's name but nodded despite it. "Well when she chose that other guy they left. Her boyfriend, he is a vampire and she decided that she wanted him to turn her into one too. Well we had a treaty with the coven, so long as they didn't bite a human then the pack and coven would be at peace. When she chose him they left so that he could change her into one of them," Jacob said all in one breathe.

"Now they're back?" Bailey asked quietly not meeting Jacob's gaze.

"Yeah but it's not what you think. Someone broke into Charlie's house, that's Bella's dad, and killed the new owner. Whoever did it is a vampire and thought the person they killed was Charlie. They're after Bella, so now some of the Cullens have come back to deal with the problem. Once they get rid of the bloodsucker though, they'll go back to wherever they were."

Bailey there for a moment absorbing what Jacob had said. "So what does this have to do with me? Are you going back to her? She hurt you and when someone kills a guy living in her father's house you just go scampering back to her like nothing happened? What about me? Does it matter what I think?" Bailey shouted as she jumped of the log and began to walk away from Jacob.

Jacob was stunned by her outburst. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to face him.

"Let go of me Jake! If you're going back to her, just go! You don't owe me anything," Bailey shouted hitting Jacob's chest. Tears were gathering in her eyes threatening to spill down her face. Bailey swatted at them angrily, refusing to look at Jacob.

"I'm not going back to her! I'm telling you this to protect you! This has nothing to do with her! I'm trying to keep you safe," Jacob said laughing loudly. "The pack isn't getting involved, but since Bella may be around for awhile I thought you should know. I don't want you going anywhere by yourself. It's not safe with a bloodsucker running around killing people."

Bailey's eyes widen dramatically. "Oh Jake I'm sorry. I thought that you were telling me all of this so you could go back to her. I'm sorry I freaked out," Bailey spluttered before burying her head in her hands.

"Hey, it's ok. You have no reason to be concerned. I imprinted on you, I'm not leaving you unless you tell me to. Even then I'll still watch out for you," Jacob said pulling her into his arms. "We ok?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry I shouldn't have freaked out on you."

"I guess that was your delayed reaction from earlier," Jacob teased before kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah I guess. Do I have to meet her?"

"No, not unless you want to. I don't think it's safe though, she's a leech now. She could hurt you even if she didn't want to," Jacob explained before releasing Bailey and pulling her towards the house. "Come on let's eat!"

"You just ate less than an hour ago! You're seriously still hungry?" Bailey laughed as she followed behind him.

"Of course, I'm always hungry!" Jacob pushed the backdoor open and sauntered into the room with Bailey trailing along behind him.

Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Sam immediately attacked the breakfast food that Emily had prepared. Emily and Bailey stepped out of the way, while the guys fought over muffins and eggs. Bailey couldn't help but laugh at their antics.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I do own Bailey and Russell. Sorry this update took so long. The story really started flowing today so the next couple of chapters should go up pretty quickly. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, critiqued, and add this story to their alerts and/or favorites!! Since this is my first Twilight story it means alot to me. **

* * *

Chapter 13

Jacob entered his house carrying Bailey on his back. He headed to his room and dropped her on his bed before sitting down next to her.

Bailey watched him silently, noticing each emotion that flickered through his eyes. She was worried about him. He seemed more wound up than usual, as if he was waiting for something horrible to happen to them.

Jacob smiled at Bailey slowly before lying down on the bed. "Stop analyzing me Bailey. I'm not a psychology case."

"I'm not analyzing you. There's something wrong, why won't you tell me what it is?" Bailey asked, looking down at Jacob through her lashes.

Jacob sighed and stared back to her, trying to decide the best way to explain what was going on with him. "I'm just worried is all. When we imprint the most important thing in our lives, our world, becomes the person we imprinted on and their safety. I'm worried about keeping you safe through all of this."

Bailey reached out and gently turned Jacob's face so that he was looking directly at her. "There is an entire pack Jacob. You're not the only one looking out for me. Don't worry so much ok? Everything will be ok, you'll see."

Jacob sat up and brushed Bailey's hair out of her face. "You're right, that doesn't mean I'm not worrying any less though." Jacob kissed Bailey gently.

Jacob jerked away from Bailey suddenly and leapt off the bed. He moved quickly out of the room and down the hallway leaving Bailey highly confused and concerned.

"Jacob! What's wrong," Bailey called before starting after him.

He was back in a flash and quickly put his hand over her mouth. He backed her slowly into the room and opened the window. "Do exactly what I tell you. Don't say anything, I'm going to climb out first and phase. When you hear me howl climb out, we have to get to Sam's fast there's a bloodsucker here. I don't know who it is and it's not safe for it to pick up your scent."

Bailey swallowed hard and willed the tears that were threatening to spill down her face away. She met Jacob's eyes as he climbed out the window and tried to look unafraid, but failed miserably.

Jacob pulled his clothes off and phased faster than he ever had. He howled loudly, sniffing the air constantly in search of the bloodsucker.

Bailey climbed out the window carefully and still managed to fall. She wiped the dirt off her pants as she stood up. Bailey put her hand on Jacob's back and began to climb on. She froze when the hair stood up Jacob's back and he snarled loudly.

A woman stepped out from in between the trees and stared at Jacob, never acknowledging Bailey's presence. She was beautiful, her long brown hung in shiny waves around her shoulders and face. She was the palest person Bailey had ever seen and had a body supermodels would kill for. The woman's eyes flashed to Bailey then back to Jacob.

Bailey gasped loudly and stepped back in fear. The woman had crimson eyes that looked terrifyingly like blood. Bailey couldn't find her voice, but even without asking she knew what this woman was.

"It has been a long time Jacob," the woman finally said with a voice that sounded like wind chimes and smoke. Jacob shifted into a crouch in front of Bailey ready to leap should the woman move. "I'm not going to hurt her Jacob, I'm here to see my father. I wanted to see you too. Edward told me you had imprinted and I wanted to meet her."

Jacob looked closely at the woman before looking at Bailey. Fear was plastered all over her face, but she wasn't going to move. Jacob headed quickly into the woods and phased back into his human form. He redressed and returned to the clearing moving over to Bailey swiftly.

"Who are you," Bailey demanded before Jacob reached her. She let him pull her into his arms, but never took her eyes away from the woman.

"I'm Bella, Jacob and I used to be best friends."

Bailey gasped and clutched Jacob's arm tightly fighting the urge to leap at Bella and beat her senseless for being so mean to Jacob.

"You shouldn't be here Bella, you could get hurt. The treaty applies to you even if we are friends," Jacob said before pulling Bailey away towards Sam's house.

Bailey stumbled along after Jacob. She glanced back briefly to see the hurt flicker across Bella's face before she disappeared. "So that's Bella? She's pretty, I can see why you liked her so much. She's the vampire you smelt?"

"Yes, it was her. She didn't look like that before."

"She hasn't always looked like a supermodel? Did she have surgery or something?" Bailey asked getting confused.

"No, when he bit her, her entire body changed. Her heart stopped beating and everything else changed too."

"She must really love him to go through all of that for him," Bailey said glancing at Jacob briefly. "I mean she had to give up all of her friends and her family to be with the man she loves. It's kind of romantic in a twisted sort of way."

Jacob scrunched up his face and stared at Bailey. "You're really weird sometimes."

"It's part of my charm," Bailey joked before kissing Jacob on the cheek.

**What's coming up? Next time in Jacob's Story:**

**A possible lemon! (Maybe I don't know yet) A Kidnapping! Cliff Diving! And a hospital visit!!**

Reviewers get a sneak peak!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I don't Twilight or any of it's characters. I do own Bailey and her dad, Russell. Sorry this took so long to update. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites list!! Review and let me know what you think of this chapter!**

Chapter 14

Bailey paced through Sam and Emily's house waiting for Jacob. He was out running patrols with Sam and Quil. Once he came back, they were going to her house.

Bailey was still freaked out from her run-in with Bella. She wasn't afraid of Jacob or the other wolves, but Bella scared her. Bailey glanced out the window anxiously.

"Bailey, they'll be back soon. Why don't you sit down? You're making me nervous," Emily suggested.

Bailey sat in one of the kitchen chairs but never looked away from the window. "Bella's back Em. What does that mean for Jacob and me?" Bailey asked softly.

"He imprinted on you Bailey. He's not going back to her," Emily explained for the 12th time that afternoon.

"What if she tries to take him back though? What is she doing here anyway? The treaty states that no vampires are allowed in La Push," Bailey said growing angry.

"He's not going back to her Bailey," Emily said patiently. "As for what she is doing here. I don't know, perhaps she wanted to meet you. You replaced her in his heart, I think if I were her, I would want to meet you too. Just to make sure you were going to be good to him."

Bailey nodded absentmindedly. Her head snapped toward the backdoor when she heard howling. She leapt out of her seat and rushed over to stand at the door. Jacob had forbidden her from going outside while he was gone.

"They're back," Bailey called to Emily as Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Paul walked out of the woods. They all had very serious looks on their faces. Bailey pushed the door open to let them inside the house.

Jacob pulled her into his arms when he saw her. She rested her cheek against his chest and allowed herself to be calmed by the sound of his steady heartbeat. "There's been another murder. Same thing as the last one," Jacob said quietly.

Bailey shuddered despite the warmth of Jacob's embrace. Again, she didn't ask who it was. Bailey watched the other boys sit down around the table and discussing patrol patterns and possibilities of the Cullens helping.

"This is their mess they should clean it up," Jacob said suddenly. "They're the reason we are all in danger. They should be the ones to deal with it. We'll protect La Push and our people. Let them handle it. Edward said they would."

"We don't know that we can trust them," Sam said quickly. "They also have a newborn with them. Bella's dangerous, she's already proven that she has no regard for the treaty. The only reason she is still alive is because she was a friend of the pack."

"I agree with Jacob. Let them deal with the vampire who is doing this. They're after Bella not us," Quil said quickly.

"What's to say whoever it is won't come here next after Jake though," Embry suggested. "If they went after who they thought was Charlie and another one of Bella's friends. Jake could be next."

Bailey stiffened with anger and fear. "You don't really think they would go after Jake do you? I mean we have an entire pack here. Surely whoever is doing this would see that it's a suicide mission trying to kill a werewolf," Bailey said cautiously.

Jacob looked down at Bailey curiously. "She's right, no one would dare come into the village to hurt me when we have a dozen werewolves running patrols. I'll be fine," Jacob said calmly.

Sam nodded in agreement. "For now, we run our patrols in groups of two or more. No one goes anywhere by themselves. We protect La Push. We'll wait to see what the coven decides to do before we take further action." Sam ordered quickly.

Jacob nodded quickly and glanced down at Bailey. She staring at the floor and was shaking in his arms. "I'm going to take Bailey back to her house, can two of you run patrol in that area?" Jacob asked looking at the others.

"Yeah, I'll go," Quil replied jumping out of his seat and heading for the door. "I'll go right now."

"We'll go too," Paul said pulling Embry out of his seat. The three of them went out first, phased, and took off through the woods. They ran the patrol route between Sam's house and Bailey's house several times before Quil returned to the backyard and howled once loudly.

"Come on, we can go now," Jacob said pulling Bailey out the door and heading down the road to Bailey's house. She trudged along next to him anxiously staring at the woods around her. "It's going to be ok Bailey I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you Jake. What if they do come after you?" Bailey demanded.

"Then we'll be ready for them. Bailey I'm built to fight with vampires. You don't have to worry about me," Jacob replied quickly trying to reassure her.

Bailey shook her head at him and walked the rest of the way to her house in silence. She didn't understand how he could be so nonchalant about the whole thing. He didn't understand that she couldn't lose him too.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I wish I could say that I own Twilight and it's character but unfortunately I don't. I do own Bailey and her dad. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, subscribed, favorited, and anything else this site lets you do. I also want to add a special shoutout to the folks that started reading my Covenant stuff and are now reading my new stories too! Much love to all of you!!**

Chapter 15

Bailey threw the front door of her house open and wandered in slowly. She yanked her hoodie off and hung it on the rack next to the door. Jacob watched Bailey as she stretched in her tank top.

Bailey turned and looked at him over her shoulder. "What are you staring at," She teased softly. She pushed the door closed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jacob pulled her closer and kissed her gently. "When's your dad going to be home," he asked suddenly pulling away from her and heading into the living room.

Bailey sighed and followed him into the room. She hit the message button on the answering machine and listened to her dad's latest update.

"Hey Bailey, I guess you are with Jacob. We should get you a cell phone kid. Anyway, I know you are supposed to stay here tonight, just thought I would remind you that I'm not going to be home tonight. You and Jake behave yourselves. Love you Bailey." The machine shut off and Bailey glanced at Jacob.

"He's not going to be home until sometime tomorrow," she said quickly. "I think we need to talk about something."

"What's the matter," Jacob asked hesitantly. He hated it when girls said they needed to talk.

Bailey wandered over and sat next to Jacob on the sofa. She slid into his lap and began kissing him softly. He gave in and began to kiss her back. Bailey shifted so that she was straddling him.

Jacob pulled back and looked at her anxiously. "Want to watch a movie," he asked quickly shifting Bailey off him.

"That's what we have to talk about. What's the matter Jacob?" Bailey asked as she tried to stop him from moving her out of his lap. It didn't work and she landed on the floor with a thump.

"Sorry," Jake said as he Bailey pulled up onto the sofa. "Nothings wrong Bailey, I'm just trying to go slow. I don't want us to do something you'll regret later."

"Um ok," Bailey blushed slightly and she peered at Jacob curiously. "Are you a virgin Jake?"

Jake raised his eyebrows in confusion. "No, but you are and I don't want you to be under any pressure to have sex before you are ready." Jacob said carefully.

Bailey kissed Jake on the cheek and smiled at him softly. "That's really sweet Jake, but do you think I would be throwing myself at you like this if I weren't ready? Today made me realize that I don't want to waste anytime I have with you, because you could be gone tomorrow."

"I told you nothing is going-" Jacob said quickly but Bailey cut him off.

"I know what you said but that doesn't change how I feel," she said quickly. "Please Jake I want you to make love to me."

Jacob looked at Bailey cautiously. "What?"

"I want you to make love to me," Bailey replied blushing a deep crimson color.

"Yeah I get that, but are you sure?" Jacob asked slowly.

Bailey sighed exasperatedly and jumped up off the sofa. "You know if you don't want to do it all you have to do is say so. There is no need to make me feel like an idiot," Bailey shouted as she made her way to the front door. She yanked her sweatshirt over her head and threw the door open angrily.

Jacob sat on the sofa in stunned silence. He flinched when the door slammed shut behind Bailey. He grabbed the phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Sam, its Jacob. Listen Bailey and I just got in a fight and she left. Can you send someone to watch her? I don't think I should go after her right now," Jacob asked quickly.

"Yeah, what were you two fighting about? Hang on she just walked past the house," Sam put the phone down and Jacob could hear him ordering Quil after her. "Ok Quil's going to watch her. He'll bring her back to her house once she calms down."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it," Jacob replied. Jacob hung up the phone before Sam could ask any more questions. He ran his hands through his hair anxiously. If something happened to Bailey while she with Quil it would be all his fault.

Jacob contemplated what Bailey had shouted at him before she had stormed out. He wasn't entirely sure that he was going to tell her no, but at the same time, he didn't want her to do something she wasn't ready for. He wanted to be with her, but he did not want to put any pressure on her. One thing was for sure. It was going to be a very long night either way.

**Next time on Jacob's story: A kidnapping( i think I keep saying this is going to happen but it really will next time) cliff diving, and coming soon a hospital visit for one of our friends. Hmm, I wonder who it is and why they are going? I'm being mean because I know already! Reviews are love so review because you know you love this story!!**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I do own Bailey and her dad. Updates may be a little slow from here to the end of the year. Hang with me though. This story is almost over!**

Chapter 16

Bailey heard the front door of Sam's house open and close as she jogged past it. She was going to do something reckless. She needed to do something before she went crazy. She could feel it racing through her body this need for a high.

Bailey didn't turn and look to see who was following her. She didn't really care at this point. Whoever it was would tell Jacob what she was doing. He would get mad at her for being reckless, they would argue, and she would resent him.

Things always worked with her this way. She hated people who tried to stifle her. She wasn't something that could be caged or contained. Bailey knew she was a forced to be reckoned with once she got going.

Picking up speed Bailey ran the last half-mile to the cliffs ignoring the footsteps behind her. She made her way to the top and tried to catch her breath.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Jake's gonna kill me if he finds out about this," Quil demanded loudly when he caught up with her.

Bailey shrugged and pulled her sweatshirt off. She kicked her sneakers off next and looked down at the water. She unbuttoned her jeans and stepped out of them quickly. "Who says he has to know Quil? Meet me on shore with my stuff," Bailey ordered.

She stepped cautiously up to the edge and took a deep breath. She raised her hands up over her head slowly. Bailey decided she would never get to do this again once Jacob and her dad heard about it. Bailey stepped back from the edge and glanced at Quil mischievously.

Bailey ran at the edge before Quil could stop her and performed a perfect front flip. She squeezed her eyes shut as she plummeted toward the water. Drawing in a deep breath, Bailey prepared for the impact and the cold.

---

Quil watched Bailey slice through the air and down toward to water worriedly. She cleared the rocks and hit the water with the smallest splash he had ever since. She bobbed up seconds later and waved up to him.

Quil shook his head angrily. Not only was she going to get herself killed Jake was going to kill him when he found out about it. He grabbed up her jeans, shoes, and sweatshirt and ran down to the beach.

Bailey swam through the water to the shore and stood shaking on the beach. The water was much colder than she had expected. She would probably have a cold tomorrow, but she didn't care it was worth it.

Quil broke through the trees and handed her the pile of clothing. "You going to get us both killed," Quil said quickly.

Bailey laughed softly at him and got dressed. "You had nothing to do with it Quil, don't worry so much," Bailey said softly. "Sometimes I just have to do something no one will approve of."

Quil rolled his eyes at her statement. "Whatever, I'm taking you back to your house now. Jake is probably going crazy. What were you guys fighting about anyway?"

"Who told you we were fighting?" Bailey demanded loudly. She grabbed Quil's arm and forced him to look at her. "Who?"

"Jacob called Sam after you left. He asked that Sam send someone to watch you since the two of you had just gotten into a fight. He didn't tell Sam what it was about though," Quil replied quickly.

Bailey let go of Quil's arm and shook her head angrily. She brushed past him and followed the trail that lead back to the main road. "It's none of your business what we were fighting about," Bailey finally said.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll find out from Jake," Quil said.

Bailey looked at Quil in shock. "What do you mean you'll find out from Jake? This is his fault and it's none of your business. Could you be any nosier?"

"Listen if you don't want to tell me it's cool, I get it. When we are all in wolf form though we can hear each other's thoughts. If Jacob thinks about the argument then the rest of us will know. No privacy whatsoever," Quil explained quickly.

They were in front of Quil's house now, which was only two houses away from Bailey's. She shook her head at him warily. "So he'll find out about the cliff diving whether I tell him or not?"

"Yeah, I have no choice in the matter," Quil replied. "Listen whatever it is go easy on him. He's just trying to protect you."

Bailey nodded absentmindedly. "I'll see you later Quil," Bailey said slowly. She made her way toward her house deep in thought. A sense of unease settled in Bailey and she looked around anxiously.

Bailey glanced back over her shoulder, but Quil had already gone it to his house. Bailey took two more steps but stopped when she collided with a rock. Bailey realized that the rock had arms and that they were attached to hands that were gripping her tightly.

"Someone wants to meet you," the man said, smirking at the fear that flickered through Bailey's eyes. He threw her over his shoulder and took off at a wild run. Bailey screamed loudly hoping that someone, anyone would hear her.

**What is coming up? A trip to the hospital for someone, several arguments, more from our favorite vampires, and much more!!**

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas readers!! Here is my gift to you!! I asked Santa for Edward Cullen. Anyway sorry it took so long to update. I have been terribly busy but I just got out for the semester so expect more updates soon. I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I do own Bailey and her dad. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 17

Bailey screamed for as long as she could before the tears started. The man kept running not seeming to care that he a had sobbing human girl thrown over his shoulder. He stopped running after what seemed like mere minutes to Bailey. She knew they could be anywhere at this point though.

The man pushed open a door and made his way through it. He dropped Bailey on the floor and pushed her into a closet. He slammed the door behind her and Bailey was pretty sure that he sat down in front of it.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but my boyfriend is going to be really angry when he realizes I'm gone. You don't want to piss him and his friends off it won't end well for you," Bailey shouted through the door.

"I'm not afraid of a bunch of puppies," the man called back.

Bailey kicked the door angrily and tried not to panic. "What did I ever do to you? You don't even know me," Bailey cried.

"Shut up blondie," the man called angrily. "I really don't want to have to hurt you."

Bailey screamed loudly in frustration and kicked the door hard for dramatic effect. Bailey heard footsteps approaching and shrank back against the wall. Bailey grabbed some clothes and draped them over herself in an attempt to hide.

"What's in the closet?" a female voice asked softly.

"Nothing," the man replied quickly.

"Really then why did I have a vision of a blonde girl hiding beneath my brand new coats," the woman demanded.

"I have no idea," the man replied

"Open the door," the woman said menacingly. Bailey pushed herself further into the corner and pulled the coats over the top of her head. The door swung open and the woman sighed loudly.

"There is no sense in hiding I can see you," the woman said carefully. "You can come out no one is going to hurt you."

Bailey peered out from beneath the coat and looked anxiously at the woman. She had short black hair in a pixie cut. Bailey slid out from beneath the coat and climbed out of the closet.

"I'm Alice Cullen and the idiot who probably just started a war is Emmett," the woman explained quickly.

Bailey nodded mutely. "Cullen? Your related to Bella aren't you?" Bailey asked quickly. She glanced around anxiously, her eyes landed on a man with messy blond hair and a pained expression. Bailey backed cautiously into the closet. "If you could call Jacob and tell him to come get me I would really appreciate it."

Bailey grabbed the door and pulled it shut behind her. "I'll wait in here until he gets here if it's all the same to you," Bailey called.

The door swung open again revealing a tall young man with bronze hair. Bailey gasped and stared at him with her mouth hanging open. Jacob was attractive but this guy looked like a male model. The young man held his hand out and waited for her to take it.

"You can wait in the living room, no one is going to hurt you. I'm terribly sorry about this. My wife, she wanted to meet you and Emmett decided to help her," Edward explained quickly.

Bailey reached out slowly and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet and led the way to the living room. Bailey stood nervously in front of the sofa and glanced around the room. "Can I call Jacob? He'll be freaking out," Bailey asked softly.

"Of course," Alice replied. She pulled her cell phone out her pocket and handed it to Bailey.

"Um, what should I tell him," Bailey whispered to Alice.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Edward offered quickly.

Bailey shook her head and clung to the phone. "No I'll do it, I just don't want him to come here and get in a fight with one of you," Bailey explained. She dialed the number for her house and waited for him to answer.

"Hello," Jacob shouted when he picked up the phone.

"Jake, it's me. I'm fine, can you come and get me? I'm at the Cullens' house," Bailey said quickly.

"What the hell are you doing there? Did one of them take you? I'm going to kill whoever did this," Jacob shouted before slamming down the phone.

Bailey grimaced and snapped the cell phone shut. "He's on his way. Can one of you explain why I am here please?" Bailey stared suggestively at Emmett and waited for his explanation.

"I can explain it," Bella said as she breezed into the room. Bailey stepped back instinctively and glared angrily at the young woman.

Bella stopped a few feet away from Bailey and smiled at her. "I'm sorry about all of this. I wanted to meet you but after Jacob told me to leave, I knew this might be my only chance. So I convinced Emmett to bring you here for me," Bella explained quickly.

"You had me kidnapped, just so you could meet me," Bailey cried. "In case you haven't noticed I don't want anything to do with you! I don't want to know you and I certainly don't want you to know me!"

A howl sounded loudly from the front yard and Bailey jumped. "It would seem Jacob is here," Edward said smoothly.

The front door swung open and Jacob strode in angrily. "Bailey," he shouted loudly looking around for her.

Bailey dodged around Bella and ran to Jacob. "I'm fine, they didn't hurt me. Please let's just go," Bailey pleaded.

"Who took you," Jacob demanded. He held Bailey at arms length and checked her for any injuries.

"I… um… it's not important. Let's just go please," Bailey said quickly glancing at the vampires.

"Not until you tell me who did it," Jacob said glaring angrily at Edward.

"I did it," Bella said stepping in front of Edward. "I took her, you wouldn't let me talk to her earlier. I thought that if I brought her I would have an opportunity to get to know her. I never meant to cause you any worry Jake and I wouldn't have let anything happen to her."

"You're a newborn Bella! You could have killed her! Do us all a favor and stay away from Bailey and me ok?" Jacob shouted angrily. He grabbed Bailey's arm and pulled her out into the night.

"Wait," Alice shouted loudly. She ran out of the house after Bailey. "Let me make this up to you please? I know nothing can make up for the trouble Bella has caused, but I have tons of clothes and shoes that you can take! We're the same size after all and it's designer clothing."

Bailey stopped walking behind Jacob and stared at Alice. "You want to give me clothes?"

Alice nodded quickly and glanced at Jacob. "Just give me two minutes," Alice said before running back inside.

Bailey wrapped her arms around Jacob's waist and rested her head against his chest. She could feel Jacob shaking violently. She stepped away from him carefully and looked at him as her concern and fear grew.

"Jake, calm down please. You're scaring me," Bailey said softly. She swallowed hard trying to push the tears out of her eyes. She reached out touch his arm.

"Bailey get back," someone shouted loudly.

It was the last thing Bailey heard before everything went black. A searing pain shout through her arm and side as she fell to the ground.

**Next time? Well there will be a hospital visit, an argument, someone is being forgiven, and the fight with the enemy is getting closer and closer. Drama, drama, drama. If you appreciated your christmas present please review!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Sorry this is kind of a short chapter. I might be persuaded to upload the next one if lots of people review!! I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I do own Bailey and her dad, Russell. **

Chapter 18

Jacob paced angrily through the hallway. Sam leaned against the wall at one end while Edward waited at the other. Carlisle rounded the corner closest to Edward and made his way toward Jacob.

"She'll be fine. There's nothing I can do about the scars, but she's going to make it and that's what matters," Carlisle said.

"Can I go see her," Jacob asked quickly.

"I don't think that's the best idea. She is awake but is very upset about everything," Carlisle explained. "Why don't you come back in the morning? You can see her then."

Sam put his hand on Jacob's shoulder and tried to pull him from the hospital. Jacob jerked away from Sam and headed down the hallway to see Bailey anyway. He paused outside of her room and listened. He pushed the door open cautiously and stepped inside.

"Bailey," Jacob whispered as he sat down next to the hospital bed.

Bailey didn't look him when he spoke. She stared at her arm and the bandage that covered most of it. Jacob reached over and took her hand in his, but she pulled it away from him. "Don't," she whispered.

"Bailey, I," Jacob trailed of feebly as he watched the tears slide down Bailey's face.

"Just go Jake, I can't do this right now," Bailey said trying not to cry.

"Bailey. I never meant to hurt you," Jacob said quickly.

"Jacob go please before I ask the doctor to throw you out! I can't do this right now! I'm going to have scars for the rest of my life from today. Not just physical scars but emotional and mental ones too. So please if you really care about me you'll leave," Bailey shouted.

Edward appeared in the doorway and motioned for Jacob to come with him. Jacob's face hardened as he stared at the vampire, but he stood up and left anyway. Once he was in the hallway Jacob shoved Edward out of his way and stormed out of the hospital.

---

Bailey choked back her sobs as she watched Jacob leave the room. She couldn't believe that he had done this to her. He was supposed to be in better control than this.

The door opened slowly and Bailey stiffened angrily. "Jacob I told you to go…" Bailey trailed off when she saw who standing in the doorway. "Sorry I thought you were Jacob."

"Its quite all right," Edward replied. "I wanted to see how you were doing. I feel responsible for what happened to you. Is there anything that I can get for you?"

Bailey raised her eyebrows in surprise. "This isn't your fault. Its part of the risk you take when dating the werewolf who imprinted on you," Bailey replied. Anger tinted her words. "Unless you can make these scars go away then there isn't anything you can do for me. Well other than keeping your wife away from me."

Edward shook his head darkly at Bailey's comment. "Yes, she feels terrible about what happened. She doesn't tend to think about the consequences of things before she does them."

"Obviously," Bailey replied quickly. She watched Edward closely as he settled into the seat Jacob had occupied. "How did you two meet? You and Bella?"

"At school. I almost killed her on her first day," Edward said. "We feel in love though and despite my idiotic efforts to protect her, she loves me despite of what I am."

"It's kind of romantic in a way," Bailey replied. "That she has gone through so much to be with the man she loves."

"Yes, its much like how Jacob feels about you," Edward said calmly. "He would do anything for you. He feels worse than the rest of us do about this."

Bailey shook her head and stared at the wall listlessly. "It's strange when I moved here I thought nothing interesting would ever happen. Now here I sit in the hospital after being attacked by a werewolf with a vampire. Meanwhile the vampire that is hunting your wife is running around Forks killing people," Bailey said.

"It all seems to happen at once doesn't it? The murder, Jacob imprints, we come back, your life is completely different now," Edward intoned.

Bailey glanced at him and then back at the wall. "You think I should forgive him don't you?"

"Like you said it is the hazard of dating a werewolf. He didn't mean to hurt you and believes that it will never happen again," Edward replied.

Bailey nodded and met Edward's gaze. "Thanks, for everything. You're not half bad for a vampire."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Edward replied.

Bailey briefly wondered what it would be like to date someone like Edward. She didn't know that he could hear her thoughts and was surprised when he laughed.

"I'm married," Edward said through his laughter.

Bailey blushed bright red and glanced down at her hands. "I don't know what you're talking about it."

"I can hear your thoughts," Edward replied calmly. He was used to woman fantasizing about him in their thoughts.

Bailey's blush deepened as she replied. "Sorry I didn't know."

Edward nodded briefly and stood up to leave. "You should talk to him before he does something reckless."

"I will. Thanks again," Bailey said as Edward left the room. She leaned back against the pillows and drifted slowly off to sleep. She didn't know that Jacob was sitting outside her window keeping watch over her. She dreamed that he was there though and that made everything ok.

**Next time: Bailey is out of the hospital but that doesn't mean everything is ok, the enemy is getting closer than ever, and more from our favorite vampires!!! Reviews are love and I am starting to think no one loves me and this story anymore! SO review and prove me wrong!!!**

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update. I don't own Twilight but I do own Bailey, Russell, Nate, and Logan. **

Chapter 19

Bailey shifted anxiously in the front seat of her dad's car as they drove home. She didn't know what she was supposed to tell him about the scars and the hospital visit. He hadn't asked any questions so she assumed that someone had told him something. She hoped it hadn't been the truth.

Russell threw the car into park and sighed loudly as Bailey climbed out. She ignored his attempts to help and made her way inside the house. The light on the answering machine blinked wildly, but she ignored it.

Bailey went down the hall to her bedroom and threw her bag on the floor. The messages on the machine began to play back. Bailey froze when Jacob's voice filled the house.

"Hey, it's me. Jake. I guess you guys aren't home yet. Um I'm going camping with Sam and some of the guys. We should be back in a couple of days. Got a lead on the trail we've been looking for. I um I guess I'll see you when I get back whenever that is."

The next message began playing but Bailey didn't hear it. She grabbed the phone and dialed Jacob's number. She knew what the message meant. He wasn't going camping, they finally had a trail on the vampire that had been in Forks.

Jacob's home phone rang several times before someone picked up. "Hello," a deep voice said lazily.

"Billy! Is Jacob there I need to talk to him," Bailey shouted into the phone.

"Uh, no he already left Bailey. Didn't he call you?" Billy asked.

"Yeah he did, but I really need to talk to him. Is there anyway I can get in touch with him? It's really important," Bailey said quickly.

"I think Sam ordered Nate and Lucas to stay home. If you tell them what you need they can talk to Jake for you," Billy replied.

"Thanks Billy," Bailey said before throwing down the phone. She ran down the hallway and out the front door before her dad could stop her. Nate and Lucas lived three houses down so it didn't take long to get there.

The boys were outside looking very moody for teenagers. "Hey Bailey! Glad you're out of the hospital. Jake was miserable this morning," Nate called as she came closer.

"Yeah I actually need one of you to get a message to him. How long ago did they leave?" Bailey asked.

"They've only been gone about five minutes. You literally just missed them," Lucas said quickly. "What do you want us to tell him?"

"Find out where he is and tell him I need to talk to him. It's really important," Bailey ordered.

Nate and Lucas exchanged glances before sprinting into the woods and transforming. They were back in five minutes, grinning wildly. "He said he would be right back. You should meet him in the woods behind your house," Nate said quickly.

Bailey took off running back to her house without replying. "You're welcome," Lucas shouted at her retreating back. "Girls, I don't understand them. Wonder what's so important."

"Who knows? All I know is, she had better forgive him or it is going to be impossible to hang with Jake. He is such a downer sometimes," Nate replied.

---

Bailey skidded to a halt in a small clearing behind her house. She stared anxiously at the woods around her waiting for Jake.

"Bailey," Jake said from behind her, causing Bailey to jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What's so important you had to have Nate and Lucas send out an SOS?"

Bailey turned quickly and stared at Jake for a moment before throwing herself into his arms. "I couldn't let you leave thinking I was mad at you. I know that you feel terrible about what happened yesterday, but I forgive you. It was an accident, you didn't mean to hurt me," Bailey said quickly before kissing Jacob as hard as she could.

Jacob tensed for a moment. "I have to get back to the pack," Jacob whispered.

Bailey stiffened and pushed away from him slightly. "I don't want you to go Jake. What if something happens to you? What if you get hurt?" Bailey said softly. She didn't ask what she wanted to. What happened if he died?

Jacob lifted her face so he could look her in the eye. "Its one vampire against 12 werewolves. I'll be fine. We'll be back in a couple of hours. Your house will be my first stop." Jacob replied.

Bailey nodded and kissed him once more. Jacob stepped away from her and turned for the trees. Bailey didn't move as he looked back at her. She tried to smile but couldn't. Jacob disappeared into the trees and transformed back into the wolf.

"I love you," Bailey whispered softly. Jacob's howl made her think he had heard her and was saying it back, but Bailey wasn't sure.

**Next time: more vampires are coming into the mix, there is going to be a massive fight, and a twist!!!**

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: Not many chapters left folks!! There isn't going to be a sequel unless someone has an amazing idea for one, which I am totally open to if you are willing to beta it!! Anyway I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I do own Bailey and her dad, Russell.**

Chapter 20

It was the longest night of Bailey's life. Jacob had said he would only be gone a couple of hours. Bailey sat up all night waiting for him to come back. He never came though.

Minutes ticked by slowly as the dawn drew closer and closer. Bailey sighed loudly as pink light brightened the sky. Something was wrong. It wasn't until two days later that she decided to take action.

Bailey dressed quickly in jeans, a long sleeve blue thermal shirt, and her boots. She made her way through the house and out her front door. Bailey trotted down the stairs at full tilt and jogged to Emily's house.

Bailey didn't bother knocking. She let herself in through the backdoor and stood silently in the doorway watching Emily make breakfast.

"You hungry Bailey," Emily asked.

Bailey shook her head ignoring Emily's question. "I need to borrow your car. There's something I have to do. I can't wait," Bailey replied.

Emily grabbed the keys and tossed them to Bailey without a glance. "Bring it back in one piece please. Sam will never forgive me if you wreak our car," Emily called as Bailey tore out of the house.

Bailey wasted no time in getting to the highway and heading to Forks. She found the hospital easily and threw Sam's ancient truck into park. Bailey wondered briefly if this was a good idea but pushed the thought out of her head.

Climbing out of the car, Bailey drew a deep breath and headed inside. She made her way to the main desk and waited for the nurse to notice her.

"I need to see Dr. Cullen. It's an emergency. Is he here," Bailey asked quickly.

"I believe he just arrived. He should be in his office. It's at the end of the hall," the nurse replied. Bailey ran down the hallway reading the names next to the doors as she went.

Finding the door was easy. Bailey pushed it open without knocking and entered the room. She shut the door behind her and stared at Carlisle Cullen anxiously.

"I need your help," Bailey said without greeting.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows at her and sighed slightly. "Alice said you might come by today. If I give you directions to the house, can you find it on your own? I can't leave right now or I would go with you," Carlisle offered helpfully.

Bailey nodded briefly and watched as Carlisle scribbled down directions. Bailey snatched them out of his hand and walked quickly out of the hospital.

It didn't take her long to find the Cullen house. She had thought she might have missed it. Pulling down the ridiculously long driveway Bailey considered what she was going to say to the house full of vampires.

Bailey parked the truck and sat in it for several moments. The front door opened and Edward appeared on the front porch. Bailey climbed out of the truck and made her way across the lawn toward him.

"I know Alice saw me coming. Carlisle told me," Bailey said as she climbed up the steps. "I need to talk to Bella."

Edward nodded understanding her intent, even though Bailey didn't fully understand it herself. Edward called up the stairs for Bella and gestured for Bailey to have a seat.

Bailey shook her head at him and wandered over to the large windows. Gazing out Bailey waited for Bella to appear.

"It's nice to see you again Bailey," Bella said from the doorway.

Bailey rolled her eyes and turned to look at Bella. "The pack went after the vampire. The one that is after you. They were supposed to be back two days ago, but none of them have come home yet. Something's wrong. I wish I didn't have to do this but I need your help," Bailey explained. She tried to maintain eye contact with Bella but found it difficult given her blood-red eyes.

"What do you want me to do Bailey," Bella asked. She sat down on the sofa and motioned for Bailey to join her.

Bailey didn't move from her spot, but glanced briefly at Edward. "It's your fault that the pack is out there. If you wanted to find this vampire, you could. This isn't Jacob's battle it's yours. Go find them and make them come home. Handle this for yourselves," Bailey replied.

"It's not that simple. We can't hunt with the pack. It's not safe and they wouldn't let us help after what happened anyway," Edward explained.

Bailey shook as she turned to face Edward and Bella. "I can't lose him! I thought out of anyone the two of you would understand! If I lose Jacob I have nothing left, I need you to help me. Please, I can't do this by myself," Bailey cried pleadingly.

Edward and Bella exchanged glances. Bailey looked past them into the hallway and saw more vampires gathered there. Instinctively, Bailey backed up against the window.

"It's all right they won't hurt you," Edward said calmly.

"Easy for you to say. One of them didn't hold you hostage in the coat closet a couple of days ago," Bailey snapped. She glanced angrily at Emmett as she spoke. "Listen, I know this is hard for all of you. There is so much more that you can do that I can't. If you're not going to help me just say so. I'll have to find Jake on my own," Bailey said carefully.

"You won't be able to do it," Alice replied. "I've seen it, well as much of it as I can see. You'll die."

Bailey shrugged. "Then I die, but at least I'll know I tried to help someone I care about. There's nothing wrong with that." Bailey crossed the living room and headed to the front door.

"Wait," Edward called. Bailey turned and met his gaze. "We'll help you, but I make no promises as to the safety of the pack."

"Good, what do you have in mind," Bailey asked glancing at each vampire in turn.

Edward stared at Bailey warily. "Emmett, Jasper, and I will track down the wolves and see if we can be of any assistance to them. We will tell Jacob of your concern for his safety and try to bring him back with us," Edward suggested carefully.

Bella snarled loudly causing Bailey to jump. "I caused this mess Edward! I am not going to sit by while you put yourself in danger I'm going with you," Bella said quickly.

"You really think I would turn down this fight," Rosalie challenged menacingly. "I'm going too."

Alice glanced at her brother and then at Bailey. "I won't be of any use once we get close to the wolves. I will stay here with Esme and Carlisle to protect Bailey," Alice said before taking Jasper's hand.

Bailey rolled her eyes at them angrily. "If you think I am sitting here waiting for you to bring back word on whether my boyfriend is alive or not you are all crazy! I'm not staying here," Bailey cried.

"You would only get hurt Bailey, or worse. This vampire isn't like us. He doesn't drink animal blood. You would be putting yourself in danger of becoming one of us or dying," Edward explained quickly.

"I saw it happen Bailey. You were separated from the group and he found you. He turned you into one of us just to spite the werewolves," Alice said. "If you value your life you'll stay here. Jacob would never forgive you if you got yourself hurt."

Bailey swallowed hard and met Alice's topaz eyes for the first time. "Fine I'll stay here, I couldn't hurt him again like that."

Edward nodded and glanced at Bella. "All right let's go. We'll hunt on the way to the pack. We should be able to pick up the trail outside of La Push," Edward said before walking toward the door. "We'll bring him back Bailey. We've caused enough trouble for you."

Bailey nodded absentmindedly and watched them leave. She didn't move from her place until Alice walked back in the room. Bailey turned and glanced her briefly. "Can you see if this will work? Will they bring him back?"

"I can't see the wolves, when they decided to go after the pack everyone of them disappeared. We'll know soon enough if they succeeded though. I'll be able to see them again, or you'll disappear," Alice explained carefully.

Bailey nodded and stared out the window. "I can't lose him. I love him, I need him," Bailey whispered.

Alice inhaled sharply and grabbed hold of the sofa. Bailey turned and stared at her curiously. Alice's eyes were wide and staring blankly at the wall. She was unnaturally still.

**Oh no!! A cliffhanger!!!! An excellent why to have the next chapter fast is to review!!! So get to it! What's happening next time? Well we will learn what Alice's vision is about, there will be a huge fight with the enemy, someone is going to die, and someone is going to get biten! Is it Jacob? Bailey? Her dad? Who knows? Me!! So if you want to know I suggest you leave me lovely reviews!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I wish I were the genius behind it but I am not. I do own Bailey and Russell.**

Chapter 21

"Alice? What's wrong?" Bailey demanded as she crossed the room.

"He's coming here. He's coming here for you. He doesn't understand your involvement with the pack and with us. He's coming to take you," Alice said softly.

Bailey barely heard a word of it before Alice whipped out a tiny cell phone and began speaking into it. Bailey shook with fear and anger. This couldn't be happening to her. Bailey twisted around and searched the yard anxiously. "How long?" Bailey said loudly.

Alice continued speaking into the phone and ignored Bailey's question. "Alice, how long do we have?" Bailey demanded again.

Alice snapped the phone shut and met Bailey's gaze. "Two minutes. The pack and the others are all heading this way. Apparently, Robert isn't the only vampire we need to worry about. There are four others with him," Alice said quickly.

Bailey nodded and glanced back out the window. "Who will get here first?"

"I can't see that. The wolves are to close," Alice replied. She scooped Bailey up and ran through the kitchen and down a set of stairs. "This is the safest I can make you."

Bailey glanced around at the windowless room and leaned against the wall. Bailey could hear faint howling outside the house. Alice met Bailey's gaze before running out of the room. Alice slammed the door at the top of the stairs leaving Bailey alone in the dark.

Bailey slid down to the floor and stared at the sliver of light beneath the door. Someone stepped in front of the door and positioned themself to protect it. Bailey shifted anxiously and waited to see who would win and if she would live or die.

The door flew open and Emmett leaped down the stairs. Bailey marveled at how someone so large could move so gracefully. Emmett crouched protectively in front of Bailey and hissed loudly.

Bailey glanced at the top of the stairs and saw the reason for the hissing. A man with wild blonde hair stood at the top. Bailey stiffened but tried to remain calm.

"There's no need to die for her my friend. I don't want to kill her. I just want to make her one of our collection," the man said with a chilling voice.

Bailey didn't dare move. Emmett snarled loudly as the man descended the stairs. He was careful not to move away from her. Bailey prayed silently that someone would come to help them.

The man lunged at Emmett the same moment Emmett leapt at him. The crash sounded like boulders slamming into one another. Bailey shuddered and pushed her body closer to the wall.

It was impossible to tell who was winning. Emmett and the other man were snarling loudly at one another, both were grappling for the upper hand. "Bailey, get out of here," Emmett ordered as he threw the man into a wall.

Bailey didn't need to be told twice. She launched herself up the stairs and out the basement door without a backward glance. She realized in that moment that she didn't know what to do or where to go.

The decision was made for her in that moment though. Edward ran through the kitchen moving at an unbelievable speed. He grabbed Bailey without a word and ran her outside. He placed her inside a ring of vampires and werewolves. "Don't move," Edward ordered softly.

Four other vampires circled wordlessly, watching Bailey curiously. The two groups moved at the same time. Lunging and leaping at one another. One group trying to get to Bailey the other trying to protect her.

Bailey stood frozen in the center of the Cullen's backyard. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for it to be over. There was a loud screeching noise filling the air that resembled rocks being torn to pieces.

Bailey didn't move or even breathe. Her eyes didn't even open when someone grabbed her. Bailey felt her body spiral through the air, but refused to open her eyes. It wasn't until it stopped that she dared to open her eyes to see who had her.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I do own Bailey, her dad, and Robert. Here's the next chapter for all my wonderful readers!!**

Chapter 22

Opening her eyes, Bailey tried to contain her scream but failed. She struggled against the man she assumed was Robert. The man that wanted to make her part of his collection. She was a curiosity to him and he wanted to posses her.

"There's no reason to fight. You can't win," Robert said softly as he inhaled her scent. "I must admit you smell almost as good as Bella did before she was changed."

Bailey struggled against his hold on her arms but couldn't get away. Her eyes searched frantically for Jacob or Edward, anyone that could save her. "Please, I've never done anything to you. Just let me go please," Bailey pleaded.

Roars erupted behind Bailey as the man scooped her up into his arms. "Come any closer and she won't live through this," Robert threatened.

Bailey shook in fear as he smiled at her viciously. He lowered his lips to her neck as her eyes searched for Jacob. Bailey never really understood what happened next. It all happened much too quickly.

Jacob and Edward lunged at the same moment the venom entered Bailey's veins. Bailey's scream distracted Robert long enough for Edward to get her out of harms way and for Jacob to kill Robert.

Bailey shook violently as the venom burned through her body. She had been in pain before but none of that could compare to this. Edward laid her down on the grass as Carlisle knelt over her.

"Carlisle you have to do something," Edward said trying to hold Bailey down. "Someone has to suck the venom out. We can't let her change."

"She's not changing Edward. Her blood is similar to Jacob's our venom is poisonous to her. It's killing her," Carlisle replied loudly.

Bailey shrieked in pain as the burning intensified. "Please, make it stop," Bailey begged. Jacob was at her side seconds later and grabbed her hand.

"Someone do something," Jacob shouted frantically. "We can't let her die. I trust you Edward, do it."

Bailey clung to Jacob's hand trying to focus on his voice. She wanted to focus on anything other than the pain. Edward's lips touched her neck and she could feel the burn lessening.

Bailey's eyes fluttered and she went limp before Edward pulled away. "I got it all out. Her blood is clean," Edward said as he checked her pulse. "She should be fine."

"Thank you," Jacob whispered as he brushed Bailey's hair out of her face. "Will she remember anything?"

"Probably not," Carlisle replied anxiously. "She should begin changing soon though Jacob, you need to prepare her for what is coming.

**I know it is incredibly short. It was much longer, but I decided to make it into two seperate chapters. The next chapter should be the final one and there might me a sequel if I can figure out a plot for it. Let me know what you think!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: Due to tremendous suckage on my part this took for ever to update for which I apologize. I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I do own Bailey, Russell, and the bad vampires from the previous chapters. **

Chapter 23

Bailey's eyes fluttered open and she groaned loudly. She tried to sit up but was pushed back down to the bed. "Carlisle said you have to relax until you get your strength back. Edward had to drink a lot of your blood to get the venom out of your system," Jacob explained.

Bailey wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck and pulled him down onto the bed next to her. "What did you tell my dad about all of this?" Bailey asked curiously.

"A version of the truth," Jacob said softly. Bailey sighed in his arms and pulled her body closer to his.

"How much trouble are we in," Bailey whispered before glancing at the door.

"I'm not in trouble, but your dad found out about the cliff diving and you hanging out with cold ones so you're grounded," Jacob replied.

"Where is he anyway?" Bailey asked.

"At the station working the night shift. He asked me to stay here with you," Jacob explained.

Bailey sighed softly and examined Jacob's expression. "You're doing it again Bailey," Jacob said softly.

"What am I doing? I can't look at you?" Bailey asked.

"No, you can look at me. I don't want you examining me like a psychology case though," Jacob said with a laugh.

"I was trying to figure out if you're upset about what happened," Bailey replied.

Jacob rolled his eyes and met Bailey's gaze. "Of course I'm upset, if it weren't for me you wouldn't have gotten attacked at all. It's my fault, in less than a week you get kidnapped by vampires, attacked by a werewolf, and you almost got killed," Jacob replied sadly. "You should stay away from me."

"You imprinted on me remember? There is no staying apart, you're stuck with me Jacob Black," Bailey whispered. "I'm not going anywhere and everything that happened wasn't entirely your fault. If I had stayed here instead of going to the Cullen's I would have been safe."

Jacob rolled his eyes again and smirked at Bailey. "Yeah, Bella's been frantic the past couple of hours waiting for you to wake up. She takes full blame for what happened. How much do you remember," Jacob asked hesitantly.

"Why, did something bad happen," Bailey asked.

"Other than you getting bitten, no. But what do you remember about being bitten," Jacob asked.

"I remember the bite," Bailey said rubbing her fingers across the half-moon scar on her neck. It was few degrees cooler than the rest of body, which felt unusually warm. "I also remember Edward grabbing me and setting me on the ground after that. The pain, the pain was… I don't even know how to describe it. I've been hurt before but nothing has ever hurt like that. It was like I was on fire, but at the same time I felt like someone had poisoned me."

"They had," Jacob said softly.

"What do you mean," Bailey asked suspiciously. "Vampire venom is only poisonous to werewolves and I'm not a wolf. Am I?"

Jacob met her terrified gaze and pursed his lips. "I don't know if you are or not. It could have been poisonous to you because you have the wolf gene since you Quileute. That doesn't mean that you are going to be like me and the rest of the pack," Jacob explained carefully.

"I don't want to be part of the pack Jake," Bailey said fearfully. "What happens if I imprint on someone other than you?"

"There is a 30% chance that you will be wolf, especially since the Cullens are leaving and we aren't anticipating anymore vampire visitors. The pack doesn't have to get anymore new members," Jacob said.

"When are the Cullens leaving," Bailey asked.

"They already left actually, they're going to Canada this time," Jacob explained. "We're keeping in touch, in case we need their help or they need ours."

"Did anyone else get hurt?" Bailey asked suddenly.

"No, you're the only one," Jacob said with a hint of a smile. "I shouldn't really be surprised you got hurt. It is you after all."

"Very funny Jake, you could be cuddling with a dead girl right now if it weren't for Edward," Bailey reminded him.

"I'm forever in his debt, if you had died I would have died too," Jacob said softly.

Bailey snuggled closer to Jacob before speaking again. "I wouldn't want you to die too Jake. I would want you to be happy, even if it was with someone else," Bailey whispered.

"I imprinted on you, I can and will never love anyone but you. My world without you would have no meaning, no point," Jacob explained. "It's like that book we read about the dragons, _Eragon._ When a rider's dragon died, they lived on, but if the dragon lost its rider, the dragon died too. It's the same way for us, if I died you could move on, but if you die I'll die too."

"No offense Jake, as sweet as that metaphor is it's kind of nerdy," Bailey pointed out with a laugh.

"Fine, I'm a nerd but you were the one that made me read that book," Jacob reminded her. "You understand what I am trying to say though?"

"I get it Jacob," Bailey replied. "I feel the same way about you."


	24. Chapter 24

So this is an author's note not a new chapter. I cannot come up with another chapter to add to this story! Which is very upsetting for me, so I have decided to end this story and start working on the sequel. Its going to continue the story of Bailey and Jacob. I might start another Twilight story too, but I haven't decided yet.

Anyway I wanted to take this opportunity to say that I really appreciate all of the reviews that this story has gotten. It did a lot better than I thought it would. Keep checking back for the sequel. It should go up pretty soon. I don't have a title for it yet, but I will add another chapter to this story with a preview and a story title in a week or so.

Thanks again to everyone for their support!

Christina


	25. Sequel Preview

**So this is a preview for Fearless: Bailey's Story. It's the sequel for this one. It literally came to me in a dream, I hope you guys like it. You can read the rest of the chapter in Fearless: Bailey's Story. Its already up so please check it out and let me know what you think!!**

She was running, faster than she ever had. She wasn't tired though, not even close. The wind was blowing through her hair as she tore through the trees. She could sense that there were others running nearby, but she couldn't see them. Howls filled the air.

Bailey burst through the line of trees into a clearing. She skidded to a halt and cocked her to the side. Her eyes rolled about taking in the scene before her. Jacob was standing with his back to her talking to someone.

Bailey couldn't place the voice of the woman, though she knew she had heard it before. It was like smoke through wind chimes. She shifted slightly and stepped forward. Her foot landed on a twig but it made no noise as it broke.

Bailey's eyebrows knit together in confusion as her head snapped up. Jacob suddenly pushed past the woman and headed away from Bailey. She watched his retreating back wondering what had caused this.

Her eyes flickered to the woman in the center of the clearing suspiciously. She was the cause of this. The cause of everything that had gone wrong since Bailey had arrived. Bailey met Bella's blood-red gaze with a furious one of her own.

"Bailey, it's nice to see you again," Bella said easily.

"I wish I could say the same for you," Bailey snapped. She felt a strange tremor run down her spine as she stared at Bella. She wanted nothing more than to leap at her and tear her limb from limb for hurting Jacob.

The shaking increased and low animalistic growl escaped Bailey's throat. She leapt without thinking and her body suddenly felt as though it were being torn in a hundred different directions.

Bailey sat straight up in her bed gasping loudly. Her skin felt to hot and the dream felt to real. She took a deep breath and pushed the blankets off her bed.

It had been a month since the Cullens had left. She'd had her first dream like this that night. They had only gotten more vivid since then. She hadn't told Jacob about them either, she was afraid to know what they meant. She didn't want to know what was happening to her, but she had her suspicions.

Sam kept watching her strangely, Emily always had this look of pity on her face whenever she looked at Bailey, Paul, Jared, and Embry kept provoking her trying to make her angry with them. Unfortunately, Jacob was no help since he was currently avoiding her.


End file.
